Overwatch: Heroes Among Us
Overwatch: Heroes Among Us is a new game to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. Summary In an alternate world, Soldier: 76 has not only mistakenly killed his wife, Alexa Alayna, and their unborn son, but has also destroyed New York City with a nuclear bomb. When it is discovered by Soldier: 76 that Reaper's enemy, the Jackal, was the mastermind behind Soldier: 76's mistake by drugging him, Soldier: 76 kills him in retribution. In the real world, Overwatch fights Underwatch in both New York City and Watchpoint: Justice. As the Jackal and his sidekick, Moira, set a nuclear bomb in New York City, most of the Overwatch members and the Jackal were teleported to the alternate world, where Soldier: 76 is the oppressive ruler of Planet Earth and where that world's Reaper is a rebel trying to topple the empire. The real world's Overwatch must team up with the alternate world's Reaper and end the alternate Soldier: 76's empire. Plot On an alternate world, Jackal has destroyed New York City with a nuclear weapon that went off when Soldier: 76 was tricked into killing Alexa Alayna and her unborn child. Reaper interrogates Jackal on where he got the nuke until the interrogation is crashed by a saddened Soldier: 76 who avenges Alexa and those who were killed by killing Jackal. Since this incident, Soldier: 76 decides to protect Earth his way by taking over it. The heroes are divided into two groups: the One Overwatch Regime, led by Soldier: 76 in his position as High Strike Commander, and the Overwatch Insurgency, led by Reaper. Five years after the Overwatch: Heroes Among Us Comics, the Overwatch Insurgency discovers another alternate universe where Jackal's plan did not succeed at the time when Overwatch was fighting their enemies. The Overwatch Insurgency transports several of its heroes (Ana Amari, Tidal Wave, Hanzo, and Devil Dog) to their world in order to help them defeat the Regime. The Jackal and Reaper have accidentally been teleported into the alternate Earth. Reaper and the Jackal are confronted by the Regime in a dystopian New York City, but Reaper uses his gear and his powers to help them both escape and go their separate ways. Having arrived in this world's Hollywood and attempting find out what has happened, Tidal Wave heads to the City of Waterlife to see what he can dig up in the City's Archives, while Devil Dog travels to the Medical Hospital of Switzerland to find a medical office to restock on medical supplies for the team. After discovering and defeating Regime Mei and Regime Sombra and subsequently freeing Deathshot there, Devil Dog returns to Hollywood where he faces Deathshrid and his own counterpart, Death Dog, who has joined the Order of Deathshrid. He escapes with Ana Amari and Hanzo Shimada where they subsequently meet the Reaper of this world. Tidal Wave travels to the City of Waterlife to research the archives, learning of Soldier: 76's descent into dictatorship. Learning that the City of Waterlife has agreed to a treaty that puts Soldier: 76 in complete control of the City of Waterlife, Tidal Wave rejects it, defeating Regime Tracer, Regime D.Va, and his own counterpart before Father Time shows up. Acknowledging that he is weakened by the lack of conflict, Father Time sends Tidal Wave to join the Insurgents, which includes this universe's alternate timeline's Doomfist, who never indulged in criminal activities, and is in fact one of Regime Soldier: 76's best friends, and secret benefactor of the Overwatch Insurgency. Insurgency Reaper explains that he has an ice weapon that can defeat Regime Soldier: 76 in Watchpoint: Gibraltor, but it requires DNA samples from the other four heroes to unlock it, as Insurgency Reaper wanted to ensure that he could not make the decision to stop Regime Soldier: 76 by himself. The heroes from the other universe became necessary after Insurgency Hanzo died trying to reason with a grieving Soldier: 76 and the other three aligned with his new Regime. The displaced Reaper is captured by the Regime members Death Dog and Pharah after being injured by Jackal. The Jackal allies himself with the Moira of this world. After Moira's gang, the Jackal Clan, is attacked by Regime forces led by Wraith and Pharah, they are rescued by the heroes. Before being locked up by Insurgency Reaper, Jackal reveals that the Regime has Reaper. The Overwatch Insurgency travels to Watchpoint: Gibraltor to recover the weapon. Hanzo helps to fight against Regime Ice Empress, Regime Wendigo, Regime Black Gate, and Regime Ana where they are successful in claiming the weapon. When Regime Soldier: 76 later arrives at Watchpoint: Gibraltor moments later, he learns of their plot, and makes plans to flush them out. The Overwatch Insurgency watches Regime Soldier: 76's press conference, where he reveals he will have Reaper executed at Ryker's Island, causing the Overwatch Insurgency to take action. Meanwhile, in Overwatch's universe, Soldier: 76, Tracer, and Sombra attempt to recover their comrades, but their attempt accidentally sends Sombra to the alternate reality. Sombra overhears Doomfist and Deathshot discussing plans to defeat Soldier: 76, prompting a brief clash between the three before the other displaced heroes arrive and explain the situation to him. Sombra begins her infiltration, where she fights Nightcat and her own counterpart. Afterwards, Insurgency Deathshot takes out Regime Tracer and Regime D.Va, and then heads to the Medical Hospital of Switzerland where he defeats Regime Ice Empress and Regime Ana. With Sombra and Insurgency Deathshot having taken control of the teleportation system on Watchpoint: Justice, Category:Fan Fiction